


Spring Comes to Red Cat

by metarudogu



Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:40:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24017647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metarudogu/pseuds/metarudogu
Summary: Life goes on after the fall of Dana Bahn. Both Katze and Raoul Am realise despite what they lost there is no use carrying on living in the shadow of the dead when the living is worth more than the ugly reality of day to day survival or an eternity of perfection, in total loneliness.
Relationships: Katze/Iason Mink, Raoul Am/Katze
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	1. Preface

**Author's Note:**

> **Red Cat Part 3 Epilogue - Rebirth  
> The alternative ending following Chapter 8, essentially to eclipse the tragedy happening in Chapter 9 and reset the trajectory of the piece.

This is is a fanfic based on the Red Cat series by LoveyouHateyou at fanfic.net. Please do go read, its a gem, simply one of the best ever. It is based on an alternative universe with wondrous world building, plenty of angst and as the title suggests, centres on Katze.

Personally I think the progression of the Red Cat series is such (or whichever way you like):  
Red Cat 1 Prologue Whiskers  
Red Cat 0 Last Dream  
Red Cat 2 Stripes  
Red Cat 3 Epilogue Tail

While they are all master pieces, my favourites are 2 and 3 when the focus comes on Katze's relationship with Raoul. But without the others there can't be contrast and understanding, that's where Red Cat is so good. The horrible bleakness, history repeating itself and the inability of both human and AI to come to terms with their wants.

Absolutely brilliant.

But be warned it's a tragedy. I am seriously devastated by the way it ended. Alternatively there is the 'happy ending', it's a poetic and open ended sort of wrap but I seriously hope for more elaboration. Personally I think the Katze/Raoul pairing, especially with the way they are developed, deserves a chance. Hence this is my attempt at writing a happier ending to the Red Cat series.

I have tried to contact LoveyouHateyou regarding writing this alternative ending to her fic but she has not responded. I do not have her expressed permission to do this. If you are reading this, LoveyouHateyou, I hope to honour your work.

In order to keep in line with the style of Red Cat, I borrowed heavily in terms of phrases, vocabularies, the tilt toward British blend, and most certainly the themes and plot. I am mainly concentrating on these themes:

*What eludes Iason is trust, something true like affection and love.  
*Love does conquer all

Without further ado, the narrative continues from Red Cat 3 Epilogue Tails, following Chapter 8; essentially eclipsing the tragedy in Chapter 9, resetting the trajectory of the story. I have written in some background information so as long as everyone has a grasp of the Anime, and expects some twists to the plot, it can still survive as a stand alone (I hope).

To anyone who might be reading, thanks for giving this a chance and hope you enjoy.

*Recommended music : anything from 'Glim Spanky' -  
*Especially good, (1) 怒りをくれよ (2) 愚か者たち


	2. Rebirth

Life goes on after the fall of Dana Bahn. Both Katze and Raoul Am realise despite what they lost there is no use carrying on living in the shadow of the dead when the living is worth more than the ugly reality of day to day survival or an eternity of perfection, in total loneliness.

It takes death to bring the living together.  
  
Is that what this is?  
  
More likely some meshed up excuse and desperate reason, something going along those lines. Things have settled between them.  
  
Frankly it takes guts to go through so much trouble for a Mongrel. Mobilising Tanagura's Internal Security, staging a rescue mission cutting through Ceres into Dana Bahn for an alleged criminal, Raoul riled up Council and then in a move Katze hadn't seen coming, fixed the entire responsibility on Guy. Raoul had some nifty moves for a scientist.  
  
Katze wonders till today how many Elites buy that bullshit.  
  
Raoul shown his hand with that move. Going out on a limb like that, he's willing to take the risk, even if its a calculated risk. It's brought brutal honesty to the fore and taking one big step into the unknown, Raoul has met himsmack right in the middle. Nobody's ever done anything this fucking grand ever, not for him. Not especially Iason.

  


So suddenly it's all out in the open and there's only the doing left. It's allowed them to skip certain parts, those uneasy, ugly, difficult parts that prick and cut you open when you forget. Raoul's just in his own league and Katze finds he's willing to go along.  
  
Convenient enough, there's the excuse of their cooperation, carrying on from before because there's never a conceivable end to the dirt sloshing over the edge of Ceres that needs an emergency clean up here or there. The Kingpin continues to work for Tanagura and things tick on without a glitch, clockwork, easy peasy.  
  
It makes things easier. No more glowering uneasy shit, glaring silence.  
  
It's a fucking long time since he's allowed himself to relax a tiny margin and give in to the concept called hope. Katze doesn't want to look too closely at details yet.  
  
This whole arrangement is still new, and it's a lot like being frigging irresponsible kids getting on as if nobody knows what they're doing. Of course that's impossible, Elites are aware of his identity nowadays, the Slum Kingpin, coming and going as he likes.  
  
As if.

  


The old garage looks much the same on the outside.  
  
Inside he's gone to the trouble fixing the broken shit hole so the stench doesn't feel like a kick in the gut when he returns from some posh Elite offices or classy venues. Those flimsy shutters, excuses for doors are replaced with remote controlled sliding doors complete with state of the art locks, the kind that can't be blown apart. The place's patched up properly, new floor, plastered walls, climate control system; he replaced the ratty work table, had to fucking get rid of that chair; and a proper bed, now he has proper furniture and even change the sheets.  
  
He wonders if he's giving up his freedom to Raoul's persuasive reasoning. All his life he's not bought muscle and now there's two stationed downstairs twenty-four seven. They're not from around here, Raoul's own team of minders, professionals without a shred of love for the locals.  
  
For the time being he tells himself, he'll take this shit for those moments Raoul make him forget the years of crushing sadness, disappointment, pain and failures.  
  
You know, to get some you've got to be ready to lose some 'cause nothing's for free.

  


Broken promises: Iason.  
  
He could afford to give himself that bit of comfort instead of screwing himself over with pain because... He kept piling the blame and letting it ricochet back so it hurt twice as bad.  
  
Have I forgive you? Is this what you would've wanted?  
  
If you had let me go then, would it have meant something or it would amount to nothing? Bet you would've loved to have me beg...  
  
Definitely nothing like now. Stop kidding yourself!  
  
If there was a chance Iason was still here, the same old shit would've persisted; planets fixed in their orbit around the sun, there couldn't be another way.  
  
Raoul would never, he himself would never have settled for anything else; no compromises. Iason was a force unto himself, destroying everything in his path like a powerful maelstrom. Perhaps the final chapter would've been flat-out destruction because Iason would never settle for anything less.  
  
That's a fucking sobering thought.

  


Katze dresses carefully for tonight's appointment because he's bothered to look resentable. New shirt, tie and dark jacket, the holster wouldn't show, white gloves. Complete with gunk on the hair and it's good to go.  
  
This is the usual business meeting and Raoul insists Katze go along. One of the many things Raoul has patiently asked, chipping away at the distrust and pretense with his brand of steadfast perseverance. His staid calmness probably comes with doing endless experiments, of watching, tweaking, and waiting for the right results. Because all scientists know there's always a curve, once you get pass the high points, it'll level off.  
  
The faces are always the same, the deals full of different levels of shit and Katze sees what Raoul is doing. Without Iason's inherent ability at detecting duplicity, Raoul needs another pair of eyes and ears.  
  
It's a seamless arrangement.  
  
They talk business and strategies afterward when they return to the office. Raoul sitting behind the glass desk while he works from across, looking over notes and cross checking numbers.  
  
A bottle of red sits between them. He gets up to uncork it and pours into the two glass. This seems to define everything now. Here, a familiar stage where life and death whizzed by where Katze encountered life altering crossroads; where Iason brood and made the worst decisions.  
  
Raoul has re-stocked with a new supplier, exciting new designer alcohol with a brand new tax bracket. Iason's consistent hardline approach had clashed with the Federation hawks circling Amoi for too long. Now Amoi's new Premier has sweetened the offer, a cache of the newest Pets and extravagant dinners, exotic Pet shows; it took almost nothing to lift the ongoing embargo. Amoi now welcomes a new era of business opportunities and Elites, investors are rubbing their hands itching to get a piece of the action.

  


"It doesn't matter," Raoul states.  
  
"You don't think they're making a show of their toys?" Katze lights another cigarette and draws on it watching Raoul at the corner of his eye.  
  
"We are business partners, that is all they need to know," Raoul refills their glass.  
  
"Man Raoul," he takes an extra large drink. "You should know I'm not any good with these socials."  
  
He still feels unsettled. Uncertainties make him suspicious, restless and the cycle begins.  
  
Raoul knows by now how Katze's mind works, or some parts of it. There is time to uncover all the fault lines, all the wounds, as many as the scars on Katze's body, as many as the hurt and horrors they suffered entwined in a twisted three way relationship with Iason.  
  
Even if Raoul looks perfect in every way, the hurt is there, buried deep.  
  
"I am not good at reading these devious factions, it had been easy in the past but it proves challenging on my own," Raoul says.  
  
The unspoken is loud in the room, Katze fidgets with his glove.  
  
"I appreciate your company, your cooperation."  
  
The twist of a smile on Katze's face makes him look young. Raoul sees a ghost of the young face he slapped that night, so affronted by Iason's daring, bringing a Mongrel, sub-par trash picked up from a dirt pile and dragged along as if it could measure up to Raoul's perfect creations. Iason had rejected him outright that night, it smarted.  
  
All that history between them. It does not touch Raoul the same way now as it had immediately after Iason was gone.  
  
There had always been a heavy weight on Raoul's chest. He could not understand what it was, Iason's exhortations, his ambivalence and his motivations. Logically Blondies do not feel them nor need them, their only need is the guidance of Jupiter. It was more than the helpless inability to decipher what was happening with Iason, it was the hopelessness and anger that Iason had allowed mere Mongrels to corrupt him.  
  
The further Iason veered off course, frustrated by Raoul's inability to understand him and refusing to heed Jupiter, the more Raoul felt things splintering and falling apart. He was caught in a whirl, a flare of heat so hot it burnt over bright when Iason went into Dana Bahn and never returned.  
  
The aftermath had been dark, full of unknown terror, the unexplainable roaring loud in his ears and blinding him with too much. He could do nothing until he got hold of Katze and thought to resolve all that defied reasoning by erasing Katze's existence because what good was this detritus of a defective Mongrel?  
  
Against all odds Katze proved too surprisingly devious, horrifyingly disrespectful; and fascinatingly innocent in many ways.  
  
Raoul found himself face to face with the blackness of his mind where all the unknown elements reacted and were actuated in Katze: grief, horror, helplessness, loneliness. Subsisting in bitterness by day and caught in endless waking nightmares by night, Katze showed Raoul everything. It was nothing like watching a Pet show, not sanitary, not sealed off behind a reinforced Plexiglas or set in a test tube.  
  
It has taken a long time for Raoul to find another perspective, another way out of the maze of his thoughts. And here, this was finally the vent for all that accumulated clogged up block, once he made the decision there is no looking back.  
  
Now it is not completely incomprehensible, a dark oppressive thing in Raoul's mind. He thinks together they can manage it, curate it; find meaning and strength in it.  
  
"I let you pull the wool over my eyes, you know," Katze snubs his cigarette.  
  
Raoul smiles drinking and appreciating the mellow tones of the wine.  
  
Then as if he has had enough of the charade of the entire evening, Katze finishes the drink and goes shower.  
  
There is no need for pretense of what they both need.  
  
Raoul takes his wine to the full glass panorama window. He watches the night and the brilliant lights, even on the night Dana Bahn exploded and burnt, the lights were just as brilliant not even when Jupiter's anguish vibrated in every Elite's mind. The pulse of the great metropolis never stops, it goes on and it will continue as logic and reason drives them onward.

  


A movement distracts him from his musing.  
  
Raoul turns putting down his glass on the table, he drops the unease and the jagged edges of memories and steps into the embrace of his lover. There is only a faint smell of the acrid cigarette, the remains smoldering from the ashtray. All cleaned up Katze smells like he is a part of Parthia.  
  
"You can't get away from it as much as I can't," the low rasp of his hoarse voice touches some tender part of Raoul making him shiver. The sinewy arms are surprisingly strong around his neck. "I like that."  
  
"You like the mental suffering," he leans down slightly so they are the same height.  
  
"It's the only thing that makes the living worth a shit," he gasps.  
  
Raoul bites and suck marks on the fine white skin of Katze's neck. This is the only thing they can agree on, this is the one thing they both need and the suffering makes the living more vivid and alluring.  
  
Their coming together is always hot, urgent and Katze is impatient, like a starving man hungering for every touch. And when they kiss, Katze is rough and Raoul is invigorated. Even so he makes sure to drive Katze pass the point where every Mongrel cuss is dried up and replaced with only the sound of his begging.  
  
"Raoul, come on," he pants and tries to push back.  
  
"Shh, a little more," Raoul's grip is resolute, holding Katze still and he knows where and what to do and presses on until he has Katze squirming and making guttural sounds.  
  
Katze's stuttered breath, the shuddering of his body, the heated moisture of his spent shows he is ready. Katze sags beneath him and Raoul waits for his lover to catch his breath. He is patient, he wants Katze to be aware who is taking him.  
  
Elite dimensions are much beyond any Mongrel, Katze can never find another to replace Iason... Raoul's logical mind blasts this accusing thought to bits; Iason is no more, there is only the two of them. He roots himself and feels Katze's heaving breath and thundering heart. The addictive living heat, the smell and the sweat of their bodies; it is nothing like the clean sanitary orchestrated acts of Pets and his creations. The pleasure and to feel the thudding heart, he presses a hand to Katze's chest, holding him as much as feeling him.  
  
"Let us find a place in Apathia," he whispers into Katze's ear, nipping lightly and hearing him groan. "It will be more comfortable than this."  
  
There will be no ghosts of the past, they will strike out to create a new beginning, new memories.  
  
He makes sure to draw it out, the right amount of punishing brutality that drives Katze half mad with need, and then when even he could not hold on for longer, Raoul loses all control and they hurtle down at great blinding speeds as one.  
  
This simple act brought them together, an act forbidden by Jupiter because even their great minds trundle to a stop when they throw themselves to the level of mere Humans.  
  
Iason had been brave enough to forfeit control for this questionable piece of goods, and it had been more than looks or perfection because Eos parades perfection and it is a repetitive sameness that blends into nothingness. Iason seek uniqueness, this mind that no Elite and Mongrel possessed.  
  
Katze is a cut above the others but even so he had descended into Mongrel habits, seeking the most sordid of diversions because after Iason, nothing could possibly be enough.  
  
It pleases him greatly Katze has come round. Cooperation is the only way and only Raoul can give Katze what he needs, what he wants.

  


It's raining outside, the season has arrived. In Ceres, a veritable black slosh would flood the roads and the pong from the sewage's twice as bad as a summer's day. Katze's glad he's not hanging around Ceres tonight.  
  
Oh yeah, he's spruced up, no more living like 'animals'.  
  
He sucks another lungful of smoke, then flick ash into the glass ashtray he's put on Raoul's back. Well, asstray, he feels a crooked smile on his mouth.  
  
"What is this?" Raoul traces a finger over his lower lip, his moving almost topples the ashtray.  
  
"Whoa, hang on," Katze plucks it and stashes the ashtray under the bed, then snubs the fag.  
  
Raoul is heavy, a solid presence on his back, a powerful arm curls around.  
  
"I'm just thinking how easy it is for you to just push your decisions on me," he says.  
  
"Is that what you only think about?" Raoul's fingers sprays over his middle.  
  
"No, I also think about how you feel it's easy to get me to agree to anything."  
  
"I do not. I do not take your opinions lightly," Raoul breaks away and moves back.  
  
"I see what you're thinking, fucking me senseless and then asking me to move to this nice place you've bought ahead of time in Apathia," he is half crossed and half amused by the colour going to Raoul's face. "And you Elites say Mongrels play dirty. You've gone over this plenty of times then."  
  
"I would not have suggested it if there is no meaning."

  


Those golden eyes narrows, watchful although the line of his lips is soft, not hard and cynical like before.  
  
"All right."  
  
"I have told you, I want you to consider staying, together," Raoul says, green eyes searching. "I think we could start somewhere."  
  
"I get it, a love nest, like those Elites keeping their toys."  
  
"You know I do not think of you that way," he smooths a hand up the muscles of the smooth chest. "As my partner. My lover."  
  
"There's how you think and there's what's out there that you can't control," he snorts.  
  
"Change takes time," Raoul feels the silken smoothness of fine hair, a trail going down from the dip of the navel.  
  
He bends down to use his mouth, he knows Katze enjoys this. Castrates need patience, once they start their libido burns far longer than normal men. The hand in his hair tightens, Raoul gets a good grip on the hip to hold Katze down.  
  
"Do you not think it feels better like this?" he asks, blowing on the sensitive flesh.  
  
"Yeah, sure," Katze chokes down a moan.  
  
"Change," Raoul finds Katze urging him up.  
  
"Shut up and kiss me."  
  
He smiles and receives the sloppy kisses. "Needs time."  
  
"Anything you say."

  


Choose where he wants to live.  
  
He has accepted the citizenship issued by Tanagura, endorsed by Premier Blondie Raoul Am.  
  
Another shackle? Another thing to tie him down so Raoul knows exactly where he is without Iason's obsessive requirements, without the tracer, or thinly veiled threats.  
  
Raoul Am is his very own version of machination and control. Katze can see it's just another way for Raoul to keep track of him.  
  
Ultimately it's all about control. Blondies and their endless needs and insecurities. Yeah sure, he can deal with that.  
  
He reverses the red roadster into the garage. The two meat heads are dutifully watchful. He's bought them a six pack and city food take out, always good to feed the dogs.  
  
"All good?" he twirls the keys, getting out.  
  
"Yeah boss, all's good," one of them nods.  
  
He takes the stairs up to his rooms, a new bottle of wine in a cooler case from the Blondie. The latest deal is a blow out, Raoul can't be happier with all this success. Easy money.  
  
When the door upstairs closes, the security gets on the comm.  
  
"Master Am."  
  
The Blondie's pale severe face always make their blood freeze.  
  
"The Boss just returned."  
  
"Very good," the Blondie says. "The Mongrel?"  
  
"He's sedated. As you ordered."  
  
The green eyes are cold. "Have him sent to Parthia."  
  
"Yes."  
  
They spotted the Mongrel surveying the garage a day ago, the same bike passing more than two times. It was not difficult to see something suspicious, guy only had one arm. When this was reported, the Master put them on high alert for a live capture without the boss' knowledge.  
  
Suspect currently trussed up tight. The daily change of guard is here, they bundle him up the armoured vehicle.  
  
"One slimy customer there," the new arrived security smirks.  
  
"Yeah, Master Am's been expecting, wouldn't have thought it's this easy to reel in the catch," the guard closes the back door, latching it.  
  
"Couldn't believe we gone through all that trouble for one lousy asshole like this."  
  
"Hey, shut your gab, Master said not a word," the man slams the door close.  
  
The guard nods throwing a salute as the heavy vehicle starts out on its way back to Parthia where no doubt this wanted Mongrel would receive his ticket to Nada-land.

  


Upstairs none the wiser of what has happened, Katze changes out of his finery into tee shirt and jeans. He's lounging on the new sofa, looking at reports.  
  
Kiri has come clean and holds a decent job washing cars and pumping petrol. Guy, slippery bastard has not stayed in one place and recently gotten hold of a bike.  
  
What are you planning to do rat? He mutters smoking leisurely.  
  
He goes to his computer to check on the numbers, his various investments and decides to do some work on his portfolio. Feeling mellow he decides to open the wine, pouring into a fine glass and taking a sip.  
  
It's the old port wine. He freezes, a sharp too real image of Iason comes to him: bending close, stormy cold blue eyes locking on him; his mind is playing tricks on him, he could smell...  
  
He makes himself take a deep breath and sit back on the chair shakily. He forces the memories back, it's no good thinking of them.  
  
Slowly he takes out another fag, lights it up, and pulls in the smoke.  
  
Time to work. Don't fucking think!  
  
The dead don't come back but the living must trudge on.  
  
Now he has a Blondie who wants to change the unchangeable, maybe he's just stupid, an idiot that's hopeless enough to make the right choice this time.

**Author's Note:**

> **Author's notes:  
> To give due to the original writing, "Red Cat Part 3 Epilogue - Rebirth" is probably the more suitable name for this piece.


End file.
